Isame Kurotsuchi
Isame Kurotsuchi Isame Kurotsuchi was a legendary ninja from Yorugakure, who was presumed by many to be a reincarnation of the sage of six paths due to his unique skill and chakra. Background Isame grew up extremely poor, and from childhood had to fight to survive. Isame's early life was extremely painful, living as a thief he often got beaten down and attacked, adding to the fact he lived in Hollow Forest, a forbbiden area in the Land of Fear, where many fierce creatures lived. Isame eventually became a Genin in Yorugakure after defeating a chunin ranked shinobi from Konoha, however this fight was not won with ease. After the fight, Isame spent 3 weeks recovering, under a self-induced medical Ninjutsu called Komasu, which puts the user in a Genjutsu (Causing others to think they are in a Coma). Isame was assigned to a team with two Ninja named Ren and Hoki.Neither Ren nor Hoki respected Isame during there first Missions together, however eventually they began to realize his potential and opened up to him. Isame saw this as a sign of weakness, but also as an oppurtunity to learn about the two, in case they were ever his future enemies. Isame was the only member of his team to pass the Chunin exams, and quickly after faced off against the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The match was interupted, forcing Isame to retreat, however due to the impressive technique he showed in battle he was promoted to Jonin, this was an extremely high honor in the village, and a celebration was thrown in Isame's honor the next day. Months past and Isame faced of against Hiruzen multiple times, each time both Ninja escaping only slightly injured; very little was said between Isame, Ren, and Hoki between the time of his Chunin Promotion and this point. The remainder of the year was relativly slow for Isame in terms of Missions, he spent most of his time mastering new Jutsu. On the day of the Chunin Exams, after both Ren and Hoki had been promoted to Chunin, Isame congradulated them, and dissapeared for 3 days, in which time Isame built a temple known as Mondai Temple, and created a stone known as the End Stone, out of residual chakra gathered from the earth, 9 Tailed-Beasts, and his own body. Afterwards he killed both Hoki, and Ren and abandoned the village, residing within the Temple, creating a vast labyrinth. It is still unknown where the End Stone is kept, however it is known Yomi, the current Priest and Guardian of the Mondai Temple surrendered Isame's body to Kabuto without hesitation or threat. Personality Isame was extremely distant and cold due to his rough Childhood, it is thought that he killed his former teammates because of tradgidies that had happened in their own childhood, causing some people to believe that Isame was sympathetic to others pain and suffering, causing him to end it with their lives. Appearance Isame is tall with long black hair and red eyes. His skin is pale, and he wares a Maroon robe with ice blue wraps and a white belt, along with arm sleaves and a blank head protector.His under-shirt has the Mondai Temple symbol woven into the neck, with his clan symbol in the center. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Isame weilds multiple Kekkei Genkai stemming from Yin-Yang Release's ability to manifest other Chakra Natures. Isame single handedly developed a perfect reincarnation jutsu, that only he could use. Trivia *Affiliation: Missing-Nin *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin *Registered Ninja #: N/A *Date of Birth: Unknown *Age: N/A *Zodiac Sign: Unknown *Height: 6'03 *Weight: 123 lbs *Blood Type: A- *Favorite Foods: Egg Roll *Least Favorite Foods: None *Hobbies: Training, Fighting, Studying *Assignments Completed: Unknown *Chakra Natures: Earth, Water, Lightning 'Jutsu' *Chimera Technique *Dark Release: Inhaling Maw *Dark Release: Judgment *Earth Release: Devouring Earth *Projection Technique *Puppet Curse *Slashing Bandages *Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm *Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave *Swift Release: Shadowless Flight *Fury *Water Clone Technique *Water Prison Technique *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Chakra Sensing Technique *Mind Body Disturbance Technique *Mind Reading *Lightning Release: Black Panther *Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration *Komasu *Komasu: Jinchu-Placebo Effect *Perfect Reincarnation Jutsu *Secret Technique: Infinite Chakra Rejuvination *Secret Technique: Chakra Cycling *Secret Technique: Corpse Transformation Jutsu *Secret Technique: Genetic Cloning Jutsu *Secret Technique: Fury Push *Secret Technique: God's Own Flame *Secret Technique: Great Tunnle Burrowing Refrence The Image is not original but is MODIFIED